Disney Desire
by Rubeshi
Summary: Here is a story about 3 kids experiancing life in a special Disney world. Disney characters appear in the third chapter of the story
1. The light

"I've always wanted to see some proper Disney characters, you know. I do believe in them, don't you?" Claire asked. With a snort, Dave looked over at Claire and said, "Don't be stupid! You watch too many cartoons!" Claire snorted back and slid her bookmark into her book. "You believe though, don't you, Kathy?" Asked Claire curiously. "Well," Kathy began. "I like the cartoons. Um, I'm not sure. Maybe one day I'll believe. But you should think about something...if you ever want to see them, you get your video out! There's no other way really so I suppose...no, I don't believe." Claire sighed and said, "I'll never go to Cashna if you two don't believe. You're my only hope! Please!" "Cashna?" Kathy asked. Dave just giggled and muttered something about Claire's overactive imagination. All that day, Claire thought lots about it all. Then, that night, she closed her eyes and saw something. It was very bright, so bright it was shining through her eyelids. She opened up her eyes and nervously peeped around. A yellow-white light shone through the window like the sun a billion kilometres closer than usual. Claire wasn't scared for some strange reason. She automatically responded to the light. "Madamistoabicao!" Shouted a voice. "Madamistoabicaodalisha!" Claire yelped. Then she closed her eyes and she woke up the next morning, normal. Kathy called her for breakfast and Dave was annoying as usual. It was normal life but Claire could still vividly remember what had happened. She tried to repeat everything that had been said that night but she couldn't, she couldn't remember it. So why did she suddenly know everything to say that night? And when she thought it in her mind, why could she remember the words? When she tried to say it all, why couldn't she? Why wouldn't the words come out? It was something unusual and Claire had to find out what it was. She needed to and it was very important that she did. She felt as if she had to and later on, you'll see why she had to. 


	2. Dave and the sea

"Come downstairs for dinner, Claire! We've got fish and chips!" Kathy shouted. Claire sighed miserably and she went and sat down at the dinner table. Dave was already racing through his dinner and he had ketchup all down his favourite hogs of war t-shirt he was wearing. Munching on a soggy chip, Claire automatically decided to say something. She sighed and said, "You have to believe with me to make the light come back and take us there!" "Where? What? Oh no, you're not thinking about that Disney thing again, are you? You are! You stupid girl! Why don't you believe it when I tell you? It's not true!" Dave yelped. He gulped down some fish and took a mouthful of coke. "Tell her, will you, Kath?" "Well, last night, I did hear something. I vividly remember something..." Kathy started. "We'll all be whisked off to the loony bin if you carry on like this!" Dave screeched. "I feel something...wow, what's that?" Kathy said quietly. Dave turned around to look at the colourful stained glass window they had at the back of the kitchen. Something was behind it, some kind of whirlpool light thing, something furiously was shining into their kitchen... "Act calm. It can't be anything...it's not what you think it is, it's fine..." Dave tried to calm himself but it just made him worse. "What is it? Help! Are we dieing? Help!" "No, stop it! I can feel something forcing me to go somewhere..." Claire said calmly. "Let's hope it's only you who is going and you never come back." Dave said in a whisper. Claire wasn't meant to hear it but she did. Glowering at him, the whirlpool of light washed around Claire and made her feel dizzy. She was taken up by the light and soon found herself in a big dizzy swirl of purple and blue light. Screaming and yelling, she was taken through like the sea on the stormiest night of the world. The trouble was, it was so fast she felt too sick but it didn't stop. It carried on and on and on... Back in the kitchen, Kathy felt light swirling at her too. She held onto her chair, hoping she could stay but the light was too strong. She went up and up and up... "Believe and follow us!" She shouted at Dave. With a cough, Dave tried to say something back but the light was making noises now. They were tough, loud, pushing noises, taking Kathy to some place. Dave realised his sister and cousin were going and they could never return. He loved them really with all his heart and he began to chant something. "Maybe, just maybe, you will take me too. I want to go and explore the place you are going, oh, demon of light. Please, oh please, I do believe and I will always stay true..." The light began to whirl its way along the ground, towards Dave and then he was whisked through the light, swirling around. Dave was about to experience the most exciting, sickening time of his life. He felt sick too as he swirled along and he very nearly was sick. Then, just as he got to a pink bit of light, he threw up everywhere. Vomit was preventing the light to swirl and so he fell, out of the swirl... "Ouch! Kathy? Claire? Can you hear me? Are you here?" Shouted Dave but nobody replied. He was lost in a different world. "I can't believe I could just be lost from them. I mean, I've got to find them..." muttered Dave. He looked at the place where he was and begun to think his life wasn't going to be very long. Looking at the damp grey paths around him, he decided to follow the one with sand dribbled along it. "You never know, it could lead me to a glistening beach. I know the others love beaches...yeah, that's it! They must be down here!" With a little skip, Dave started to make his way down the wet path. It was quite weird that there was sand on it though. Mmm, he thought to himself. Maybe, just maybe, they'll be down here. And maybe, just maybe, Claire was right about the Disney characters.  
  
With a sigh instead, Dave walked across the path and came to a load of trees. They were palm trees with coconuts hanging off. Dave shook a tree as he peered through them all and he then glared at a coconut that had fallen down on him. Mm, strange, he thought. The coconuts were turning green. Anyway, he went through the trees for what seemed like centuries but was only a few minutes. Then, he looked through only to see a glistening beach. It wasn't rainy and damp or anything like that. In fact, it was so steaming hot there, it made Dave itch himself for cover!  
  
Dave walked slowly along to the beach where he sat on the smooth sand, thinking. If only he could find Claire and Kathy. They certainly weren't around here. But then, Dave saw something that struck him like lightning. In the soft, smooth sand where Dave thought nobody else had walked was a cluster of footprints. Some were already being splashed away by the beautiful, blue, glimmering sea but Dave could tell them apart. These footprints were definitely from Kathy and Claire's trainers. Dave was on his way to finding them at last! All he had to have was some kind of boat to sail the way that Kathy and Claire had done.  
  
It was some time before the sun went in. All was very calm as a few stars popped out from the huge sky above. For what seemed like hours, Dave built a boat out of logs and planks of wood he found. Kathy and Claire had also built a boat out of some of the planks and logs there. The little fingerprints of Claire were all over the wood. Dave was also real sure that Claire and Kathy had gone that way across the sea. Something told he was going to be safe and he was going to find Kathy and Claire, no matter what. But it wasn't Dave's mind that told him. No, Dave didn't even believe he would be able to make it across 2 metres of water with the boat he had made. But he was going to try. Yes, that Dave really would try anything to find his family. He might have seemed like an annoying brother to Claire and a chatty, loud cousin to Kathy but really, everyone loved him and he loved everyone. He had to find Claire and Kathy.  
  
As Dave started to paddle out to sea on his rickety boat, he thought about what he said to his sister Claire before she disappeared with Kathy through the light. He had said mean things about her and she hadn't been happy with them. Dave had a weird feeling now that he might never see Claire again. That would be terrible. It would be something he would regret forever, even if he died doing this. He needed to find Claire and Kathy now. He needed to. It wasn't like he needed to watch his favourite programme or he needed to buy a new game. This was a feeling Dave had never felt before. He really did need to.  
  
It was getting very dark now although the sea was the calmest Dave had ever seen it be. It was flowing beautifully and pushing Dave into the right direction, the direction he needed to go in. He didn't know for sure it was the right direction...it could have been the wrong one. But that feeling telling him things was the strongest it had ever been. He was doing the right thing. 


End file.
